


Red String of Fate

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, high school romance, soft, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Walking home from school, we'd always take this path. We'd always sit here in the park, at the same spot, at the bench under the tree. We'd always sit here and talk, and when the sun sets, we'd go on our separate ways. You'd go to the right, and I'd go to the left.





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an update! I hope you'll like it!

Walking home from school, we'd always take this path. We'd always sit here in the park, at the same spot, at the bench under the tree. We'd always sit here and talk, and when the sun sets, we'd go on our separate ways. You'd go to the right, and I'd go to the left.

The sky today is the same as always. Clear, yellowish orange, some birds flying around. I wished we could stay here for a very long time.

 

"Have you heard of this song?"   
"Hmm?"   
"This one."

 

You showed me your phone. Ah. I'm sorry, I've never heard of it.

 

"Nope."

 

You smiled. It wasn't a sad smile nor a happy smile. It was more like a proud smile? Am I seeing it right? If so, what do you feel proud of? You're strange. But it's you, so it's fine.

 

"Wanna listen to it?"

 

You're introducing me to the song, and you're letting me listen to it from your earphones that you just handed the left side of it to me. Ah.. Maybe that was the smile for. You wanted to be the one who introduces the song to me.That's nice.

 

"Ah don't worry, it's a new one."   
"Hmm."

 

A new pair of earphones? You're scared that I might worry about hygiene? You bought a new pair of earphones just so you could listen to songs with me? It's red. The wires are red.

 

"Huh, the wire is short."

 

You scooted closer like it was nothing. So brave of you. Having you so close to me like this, makes me want to stay here longer.

 

"Hmm. It's nice."  
"I know, right?"   
"Do you listen to this at home too?"  
"Yup, it's my favourite at the moment."

 

It really is a nice song, and knowing that you listen to it at home too makes me feel things. You're sharing a part of you to me, and it feels nice.

But the sun is setting, and you're going to go home soon. We're going to go separate ways soon. You're going to the left, and I'm going to the right. I want to stay here longer. I really want to.

 

"It's already this late huh.. Wanna head home?"   
"Yeah, okay."

 

I wanted to stay longer, so I could talk to you more, listen to your stories and interests. But I guess, waiting for tomorrow to come is fine too.

 

"Alright then, see you tomorrow?"  
"Mhmm, see you tomorrow."

 

Walking home from school, we'd always take that path. We'd always sit there in the park, at the same spot, at the bench under the tree. We'd always sit there and talk, and when the sun sets, we'd go on our separate ways. You'd go to the right, and I'd go to the left. See you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Do drop by :)   
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
